


Happy Birthday, Draco!

by Kitty_Savella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Slash, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Savella/pseuds/Kitty_Savella
Summary: Harry gives Draco the best birthday present, ever.





	Happy Birthday, Draco!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to finish this last night, but I was much too tired. Here's today's attempt.

Harry nervously paced the floor as he anxiously waited on Draco to come home from the Ministry. He'd gotten a piece of news today that he hoped Draco would be happy to receive. He also hoped that the timing wasn't too bad, what with it being Draco's birthday and all. If he was supremely lucky, he'd get massive relationship points for delivering such a gift on two auspicious occasions. 

The door to their shared flat opened and Draco trudged inside, looking weary and ready for a lie-down. Harry's hands fluttered together for a moment before he squeezed them together.  _Everything will be fine_ , he told himself. The raven-haired man helped his boyfriend remove his coat and get settled on the sofa. 

"How was your day, Draco?" Harry asked, trying to gauge Draco's mood before laying all his cards on the table. 

"Mostly rubbish, honestly, but I always feel better when I come home to you. How was your day? Any visitors?"

This was the exact opening Harry needed to spring his news on Draco, but his mouth didn't want to form the words. He took a deep, steeling breath and let it out slowly. "I had an appointment with a healer this afternoon. I've been feeling a mite crummy for the last several days and Hermione thought I should get looked at."

Draco had a look of concern on his face, not aware that Harry hadn't been feeling well. "Did they figure out what was wrong with you, why you were under the weather?"

Harry smiled faintly. "Of course they did. I think it's rather good news, but I suppose you can decide that for yourself. I'm not ill or anything, and the symptoms will go away on their own in time. About six months from now, if we've got our dates right."

The blond's brow furrowed for a moment, then a tentatively hopeful gleam flared in his eye. "Are you saying...?"

Harry nodded with a wide grin on his face. "Yes! Happy birthday, Draco, you're going to be a daddy!"

It was the best birthday Draco had ever had, and it was looking to be the best Christmas, too. 

**End**


End file.
